Baby Don't Stop Lukanette OS
by DanielleMoon
Summary: [ 18] Marinette y Luka al fin se reunen después de mucho tiempo, el resultado del alcohol y una que otra sorpresa formaran la mejor noche de sus vidas, ve a dónde los lleva la noche. Advertencias: blindfold, sexo oral, uso de juguetes sexuales, fem dominante, alcohol, semidesnudos públicos y mención de vibración.


Luces rojas, luces violetas, sean cuales sean los colores que recorrieran iluminado el lugar, cualquiera a la distancia le sentaba tan bien. La oscuridad que la rodeaba en ese habitación no podía ocultar su inconfundible belleza, el mágico contraste que provocaba el roce de las luces azuladas contra su piel nívea que se exponía tan coqueta en el escote de su blusa y el rosado de su piel brillante al estar bajo el pequeño reflector rojizo del bar. Pequeños destellos le guiñaban a la distancia al igual que lo hacían sus bellos ojos azulados, sonriendo al ver como parecían pequeñas estrellas llamando su mirada a la orilla de la curva de sus labios, que desde la distancia del escenario podía admirar que estaban cubiertos por un seductor color vino.

Las curvas de sus labios se levantaron al sentir el contacto de mirada azulada sobre ellos.

Sin evitarlo, esa sonrisa se contagió en los de él, poniendo más ligero el agarre de la guitarra en sus manos. Quería concentrase totalmente en los acordes que aún faltaban a la canción que la banda tocaba, pero le resultaba inevitable pasear su mirada entre el túmulo de personas frente a ellas para varar sus orbes azulados en cierta chica y su escote escarlata que bebía tranquilamente en el fondo. Su mirada no reparaba en lo poco discreta que era al recorrer a la muchacha frente a todo ese público, menos cuando su vista agudizaba en el colgante plateado que distaría a sus ojos de seguir bajando por el recorrido de la clavícula de la fémina.

Era imposible que sus ojos se apartaran de ella. _Hoy se veía realmente hermosa, y especialmente sensual._

Las manos que paseaban sobre la tibia madera de su instrumento, las yemas de sus dedos que de deslizaban sobre las frías cuerdas empezaban a inquietarse ante la idea de verse a sí mismas recorrer esa jugosa tez expuesta que les sonreía tan coquetamente bajo los mechones rebeldes que se desprendían del moño alto, envidiando como estos si tenían el permiso de mantenerse posados sobre ese suave cutis que los tentaba en la distancia.

Así era desde que la chica mostró su presencia justo a unos cuantos metros del chico. Para su corazón sólo era el camino a una larga velada, porque con su mera existencia lo tenía agitado sin parar.

El bullicio de las personas que gritaban eufóricas bajo el escenario se podía escuchar incluso calles fuera del establecimiento, pero los sonidos que emitían eran apenas coherentes y se rindieron en la ebriedad antes de poder seguir la letra de las canciones correctamente, sólo habían gritos nada más. Era un ambiente digno de unos de los bares más recurridos de Montmartre.

El relajo que los clientes del lugar mantenían durante sus presentaciones era tan llamativo que la pequeña banda veía excelentes ganancias en sus presentaciones cada vez más recurrentes, pues era de los pocos bares dónde el ambiente se regía al ritmo del rock que rugía a través de las ventanas vibrantes del local. Mucha de su fama se la atribuyen a que el bar aceptó tenerlos como espectáculo recurrente casi cada fin de semana.

Los gritos agudos que saltaban entre toda la bulla de los espectadores provenía del pequeño grupo de admiradoras que se habían conseguido en el camino a su grandeza.

Claramente todo iba como una excelente noche productiva de un Sábado en la noche les proporcionaría.

Y Luka se moría de ganas de que los segundos que le restaban a la canción para dar por terminada esa tortura, al fin dar por terminado ese tortuoso y placentero juego de miradas, quería entrar en acción. Sus miradas llevaban días que parecían eternidad extrañándose, pues esa misma noche concluían la pequeña gira que habían tenido por todo París, parece que todo su cuerpo había contado los sentidos para que llegara el momento en que sus sentidos pudieran consumirse con los de ella nuevamente.

El sólo de su guitara terminó ,y con ello, el final de la cadencia estruendosa e intensa se veía opacada por los aplausos y alaridos eufóricos de los presentes frente a ellos, el sudor perlando la frente de todos los presentes que se movieron al compas de las notas agitadas que el repertorio de los artistas les proporcionaba.

Sin tiempo que perder colocó su instrumento en s estuche correspondiente y con una energía que le surgió de la nada ayudó a empacar todo el equipo de sonido en la camioneta que su amigo les prestaba, sin reparar que la mitad de la noche se le había escapado de las manos ahí dentro, fijando su mirada en los números de la pantalla de su teléfono, burlándose de él al indicarle que ya había avanzado hasta la una de la mañana a toda prisa y sin misericordia.

Mierda. —soltó su boca al percatarse que lo mismo sucedía con el móvil de sus camaradas.

Uno al ver la expresión que se posó en el rostro de Luka no pudo evitar soltar una risotada al ver la preocupación palpable del contrario.

¿A Romeo se le está acabando el tiempo? —preguntó burlón al ver la cara de molestia que le dirigía el guitarrista y un insulto para callarle.

El joven volvió a introducirse al establecimiento ignorando las burlas que los otros chicos le gritaban en la acera, percibiendo el olor intenso de cigarros penetrar la pobre calidad de aire en el lugar, la esencia del licor mezclarse en el ambiente igual era tan característico como las personas bailar pegadas en la pista central, todo ahí era una guerra de sensaciones abrumadoras desde que abandonas la puerta principal hacía adentro del lugar, una pequeña prueba del sitio más tranquilo del infierno.

Y la chica bajo las luces de los agradables focos de la barra, ella, posaba tan elegante sentada frente a una copa de un coctel rosado con su vista admirando como la ceniza se consumía en el abrazo asfixiante del fuego en la punta de su cigarro, el humo transparente que salía de entre sus dedos se juntaba con el salía rechazado de sus divinos y tersos labios, sintiendo desaparecerse entre la nada que iluminaba las escaza luz amarilla de las bombillas.

Fui casi como un instinto, pero sus luceros azulados ubicaron la figura alta del joven que se hacía paso entre la gente del lugar, una sonrisa quería seguir el ritmo desbocado de su corazón, quería alcanzarlo en su lugar y correr a abrazarlo y susurrarle cuanto le extraño, volver a oler la esencia masculina que desprendía de su cuello y enredar sus piernas desesperadas alrededor de su cintura.

_Pero esta vez ella no lo haría._

Casi quería golpearse en el momento de recordar la sensación fría de la ropa cubrir su piel expuesta de su busto, porque estaba claro que en el principio de la noche planeaba aquel encuentro con tanta emoción que al final terminó por perderla al ver al chico rodeado de tantas jovencitas a sus pies. No podría encontrarse más irritada en ese momento, se había expuesto sin pensarlo y ahora se estaba debatiendo si abandonar el lugar o seguir con el plan.

Conocía esa expresión, casi podría estar enteramente seguro que algo le estaba molestando, el puente de sus miradas no fue especialmente largo cuando se volvieron encontrar sus azules con los ajenos. Aquel mohín que llevaba puesto en sus labios le sentaba tan bien, tan tierna y sensual, como sólo ella.

Sabía que esos cielos inquietos le dirigían la mirada por la misma razón por la que los de él los buscaban.

Creo que eso no es una bebida, cariño. Quieres que te invite… —sus manos se deslizaron por la lustrosa superficie negra de la barra, recorriendo el frio buscando la calidez tan dulce que desprendía la joven.— ¿Algo más adecuado?

Sus manos, no; todo su cuerpo no podía seguir aguantando todas esas sensaciones que la presencia del la chica provocaba en él, no podía seguir contemplando a la hermosa chica con ese atrevido escote en sus piernas, desde la distancia le llamaban con una sonrisa ladina que le incitaba a pasear la mirada por las excelentes curvas de su cintura, de su espada baja y su trasero que resaltaba en esa falda corta, esa tela negra guiñándole traviesa sabiéndose halagada por las miradas que robaba a sus piernas blancas como la porcelana.

Y sus ojos no reparaban en atreverse a bajar audazmente la mirada al calzado que poseía ella para ésta ocasión, unos elegantes tacones negros de correa de cuero, parecidos a los que ella se refería a botín.

El conjunto de su blusa escarlata que tenía un abundante escote en la espalda y revelaba juguetonamente poco de enfrente jugaba con su mente para pensar el porque la piel de su espalda se mostraba desnuda y sin ningún rastro de sujetador, jugando a las adivinanzas con su imaginación. La corta falda que no se molestaba moldear nada más que su sexi trasero y cintura esbelta, dejando que la carne de sus piernas expuestas sea la protagonista de la vista que su cuero le quería brindar. No iba mentir que aquellas zapatillas que adornaban sus pequeños pies eran una elección tan _sensual_.

Pero los luceros de la chica eran los únicos que por un momento se osaron a devolverle el gesto de atención, y de ahí, no hubo nada más que una calada más del cigarrillo entre sus dedos y carnosos labios. Una vez liberado el humo y que éste tomara color con los reflectores coloridos que salvan de lugar en lugar, se decidió a hablar.

Creo que eso no va a pasar.

Hundió la punta de su cigarro en el pequeño cenicero frente a ella y tomó su cajetilla, dándole a entender que planeaba retirarse. Por supuesto que el chico se lo impidió, posando la suya con rapidez sobre la de ella, observando que en su muñeca estaba rodeándola una hermosa pulsera, la que le había regalado en su primer aniversario.

_No puede ser un aniversario, después de todo, lo celebramos antes de partir._

Te ves preciosa esta noche. —soltó la frase con una sonrisa, robando con éxito la atención de Marinette, a la cuál le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.— Sería una pena desperdiciar ésta noche con una discusión. ¿No crees?

Por mucho que su el rostro de la contraria le expresara más que las palabras que no quería estar ahí, que no quería permanecer ahí y marcharse sin más; él sabía que en realidad no era así, y no por el hecho de que confiara en que lo extrañara o algo por el estilo, sino porque se veía que Marinette había puesto todo su empeño en vestirse para _esa_ noche. Por como había llegado sonriente entre la muchedumbre y el como se revisaba continuamente en su espejo durante el concierto.

_Ella había estado esperando éste momento._

¿Estará molesta porque él estaba un poco desaliñado? ¿Le molestó el hecho que no haya pasado por ella en el instante que salió del vuelo? ¿O porque no tocaron la canción que le compuso al final? ¿Será porque no fue de inmediato dónde ella?

Esas eran las cosas que él no podía saber… Pero sí quería saber.

Las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas de la chica, sea por el maquillaje, sea por un sonrojo, se veían increíblemente suaves y cálidas que fue casi como un movimiento involuntario en notar que su otra mano se había posado sobre una de ellas, sintiendo esa corriente electrizante que lo recorre cada vez que toca su piel y sus orbes como cielo lo miraban.

¿Por qué no bebemos un rato mientras me cuentas cuánto te costó ésa falda ajustada? —comentó el muchacho, sin saber las emociones que provocaba en la chica, quién parecía de igual manera perderse en los seductores orbes del muchacho.

Si era sincera, ya había olvidado el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba enojada, pero nunca podía permanecer enojada con Luka por mucho tiempo. La profundidad con la que su voz hacía su camino hacía su corazón le conmovía y la manera en que sus ojos, como espadas azuladas, la rebuscaban sin ningún pudor, pero tener sus ojos posados sólo en ella hacía a su corazón latir de manera acelerada sin remedio dentro de su pecho.

Sabía que un sonrojo abundó cuando supo que el chico se dio cuenta que el atuendo era nuevo.

_¿Cómo podía ser tan atento? No había forma en que ella ganara ésta vez._

Sus enigmáticos pozos cristalinos lo atraparon en su mirada, su intención había cambiado, ya no lo reflejaban mezquinos, podía ver que el reflejo en sus espejos era más sereno, más pacífico.

"_No sabes cuánto te extrañe."_

Marinette supo que no tenía más remedio que dejarse llevar por los encantos del muchacho, al final de cuentas, ella esperó su reencuentro por mucho tiempo. Tenía mucho que contarle, pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba tanto sus abrazos y su cercanía que con sólo abrazarse le era más que deseable.

En realidad Alya quería que comprara un crop top. —rió la chica, mostrándole aquella sonrisa que tanto añoraba contemplar tan cerca como se lo permitiesen.— ¡Por supuesto que no compraría algo así!

¿Por qué? —Luka sonrió ante el comentario de la menor, viendo como la chica achicaba los ojos en molestia por su pregunta, una respuesta que le pareció adorable.

¡Porque es demasiado! —chilló la chica, alzando la voz tratando de mostrar lo obvia que era la situación, pero el rostro del varón no parecía comprender la situación.— ¡Algo así jamás me sentaría! —agarró la copa con la mitad de su Cosmopolitan y le metió un gran sorbo, sintiendo el sabor rasposo de los arándanos pasar por su garganta.— No tengo las suficientes para que se me vea bien.

¿De qué hablas? —el chico le arrebató de las manos la bebida y le dio el último trago, muy suave para su gusto y especialmente con muy poco licor para el tipo de bebida. Con ello hecho, pidió dos tragos de vodka, pero la chica insistió en querer otro Cosmo. El chico se hizo camino hasta la oreja descubierta de ella, su aliento tibio en su piel.— Te verías increíblemente ardiente en él.

Se separó de ella, con el aliento frío de la contraria acariciándole la piel húmeda de su cuello que se asomaba por los bordes de su camisa blanca, un suspiro escapó de sus labios ante ese exquisito contacto que experimentó aquellos benditos centímetros de su tez. El olor ligero tabaco que se desprendía de sus labios que se mezclaba con el olor dulce a frutos rojos se escabulló en sus fosas nasales. Sus ojos pararon en su escote frontal, se veía tan ligero y suelto sobre las curvas de ella, su mente no podía comprender por qué se reusaría a usar tal arma seductora sobre ella.

Y un pensamiento azotó en su mente al contemplar exuberante vista que tenía de la chica en esos segundos, uno que disparó el color rosado a sus mejillas: _"Su espalda totalmente descubierta y la soltura de su pecho… ¿Será posible que de verdad no tenga nada puesto?"_

Aquel erótico pensamiento comenzó a golpear en su corazón como un tambor muy emocionado. El pensar que esa blusa ligera y el colgante eran lo único superior a su busto de alguna manera encendía una chispa dentro de él.

Pasó la yema de sus dedos entre el dedo cordial e índice de la chica, su corazón empezando a enloquecer con sólo una mirada, y sintió la cabellera sedosa de la chica encontrar su lugar en el hueco de su cuello, cada hebra pasar por el punto donde su suspiro había paseado, y tragó en seco mientras los masajes de sus dedos cesaban de igual manera.

La chica sonrió.

Tus ojos se caerán si bajas tanto la mirada. —rió ella, y su mano viajó por los ropajes sobre el abdomen del chico, en un movimiento lento y suave que oyó como el chico volvía a forzar su garganta, conociendo aquella reacción decidió ir más lento por su clavícula y cuello, hasta toparse con su mandíbula, inclinándola más hacia ella, encarando su mirada.— ¿Por qué no mejor miras mis labios? — estaba segura que con esa cercanía él podía escuchar el zumbido de su corazón que frenéticamente buscaba el ritmo de los latidos de él y podía sentir el calor que se aceleraba por su mejillas, pero siguió con el plan y fue ella ahora la que se acercó a su oreja y susurró.— Porque si no me cubres puede ser peligroso.

Todo su ser estaba temblando, sentía que en cualquier momentos los nervios la expondrían. Jamás pensó que el chico tardaría demasiado y que habría mucha gente esa noche en especial, simplemente tomó el riesgo confiando que sería como las otras noches. Poco sabía que el lugar tendría casa llena, que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

_Y que esa noche no sólo sería cualquier noche._

Sintió esa presión tibia en su busto, sabiendo que el chico había terminado con aquella cercanía entre ellos, su piel sintiéndose ansiosa de compartir aún más esa calidez que le compartía desde ya. Podría sentir todo la sangre dispararse hacia sus mejillas y a la punta de sus orejas, como su garganta empezaba a aconsejar a sus labios acallar sus suspiros en la boca de él.

Los ojos brillantes del chico igual miraban la tersidad diabólica que desprendía la curvatura de su sonrisa.

_"No puedes jugar con fuego sin quemarte, Marinette." se dijo a sus adentros._

Escuchó como los vasos del licor y del cóctel eran depositados a sus espaldas, y aquel sonido de la superficie ser golpeada mandó la primera señal de peligro a ambos. Pero Luka sólo podía pensar en la ocurrencia de Marinette, que no quería separase de ella puesto que quedaría expuesta en un lugar público y _peligroso. _  
Ni siquiera dio la vuelta para recoger su bebida, simplemente se apegó más a su pequeño cuerpo y retiró su mano de la de la chica para tomar el vaso cristalino, le dio un gran sorbo y le pidió al bar tender que se retirara por el momento, tratando de escanear el lugar por si había una mirada ya sospechosa puesta sobre su chica.

El deseo de Marinette de poseer los labios del chico contra los suyos había encontrado un rumbo más excitante al como ellos eran empapados por la bebida traslúcida y tomaban un brillo más apetecible a la vista. Y no sólo era eso, el pensar qué sabor tendrían sus labios al terminar el trago hizo que su saliva retrocederá salvajemente por su garganta. Y así sus pensamientos alocados la llevaron a imaginar como sería beber directamente de esos atractivos labios.

Su corazón seguía la emoción que le provocaba ese pensamiento, más al apreciar como el chico volvía a levantar el recipiente para beber nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no me compartes un poco? —no quería seguir imaginando, quería desesperadamente atrapar los labios de él con los suyos, quería seguir lo que su corazón alborotado le exigía con hambre así que volvió a tomar el cuello del chico quién le daba otro sorbo a su bebida sin dar tiempo a la reacción y estampar con cuidado su boca contra la de él.

Abrazó la humedad de su piel curva de sus labios y trato de mover en sincronía los de él a su paso, obteniendo con éxito que el licor entrara dulce por sus cavidades, sabía que Luka aún ante la sorpresa no dejó escapar de golpe el líquido dentro del beso, dejó que ambos bebieran del contacto de sus bocas. Y un escalofrío recorrió fuertemente la espalda expuesta de la chica, tan fuerte que un gemido se ahogó en la unión apasionada de sus bocas.  
Al separase un hilo de vodka resbaló por la comisura de la chica y resbaló hasta perderse en su blanco cuello, aquella vista mandó a los límites a su control, forzando a su rostro a producir una sonrisa que contenga todos esos impulsos que saltaron en su interior.

— Creí que no querías vodka. —pronunció mirando como una sonrisa abundaba también en el rostro de ella, observando con cuidado los movimientos de sus manos guiaban la servilleta por su piel.

— Sabe mejor de tus labios. —contestó ella, prosiguiendo a atender el contenido de la copa frente a ella, aún estando presente esa sensación placentera que obtuvo de su acción, algo que este leve Cosmopolitan no podría igualar.

Toda esta situación lo traía en un lío mental, y estaba seguro que ella no tenía ni la mitad de idea de lo que estaba provocando en él. Y quería verla probar de su misma cuchara, porque en ese tipo de juegos, es mejor jugarse de a dos.

Así que dejó que ella tomara del dulce contenido de la copa y repitió los mismos pasos que ella había aplicado con él y guió sus labios a los de ella cuando abandonaron el borde cristalino del recipiente. Saboreando el sabor a frutos rojos emanar de los rosados labios de ella y el licor esparcirse sobre su lengua, sabiendo tan dulce proviniendo de ella, el choque de su aliento tibio de sus suspiros con el líquido helado en sus bocas.

Al separarse, su lengua recorrió el rastro de rocío que se derramó en el movimiento de sus bocas, con el sonido de sus latidos resonando en sus oídos.

Tienes razón. —volvió a acercarse al oído de la franco-china para runrunear en aquella piel tan sensible que parecía gritar para ser mordida de lo roja y cálida que se encontraba. — Sabe mejor viniendo de ti.

El afrodisiaco empezaba a correr en sus venas, envenenando a la conciencia de ambos, tomando de la mano a sus deseos más primitivos a la luz de los movimientos, moviéndose en su ser de manera más rápida de lo esperado. Envolviendo la intensión de sus miradas en la lujuria que desbordaba de su cercanía, de su simple existencia, una que crecía cuando sus pieles se encontraban, una que aumentaba con el puente de sus miradas. Los besos querían ponerse salvajes y las caricias perderse más allá de los pliegues de la ropa y sus oídos escuchar más allá de la música estruendosa y tortuosos suspiros.

_Ambos querían ir más allá._

.

.

.

.

El sudor de sus cuerpos brillaba al contacto de las luces de las farolas de la calle, las ráfagas heladas de la madrugada pegaban fuertes respiros sobre ellos pero el calor en su interior los contrarrestaba, las llamas abrasadoras en sus cuerpos querían conocerse nuevamente la una a la otra, y a eso los llevaba la noche, a recorrerse el uno al otro.

Las manos del chico bajo su propia sudadera pero sobre la nívea y tibia espalda descubierta de la chica, paseándose travieso por cada centímetro expuesto de ella, tan a su mereced. Por su parte ella disfrutaba de las caricias en su espalda, lo bien que se sentía que acariciara de manera tan lenta y juguetona tras ella y el como de cuando en cuando se atrevía a ir más allá. Un sonrojo que no se apagaba cuando las yemas de sus dedos viajaban más al sur o más al oriente o su poniente.

Era bastante tierno ver como la curiosidad guiaba a sus manos por sus costados, sacando una sonrisa al ver lo emocionado que se encontraba por saber. Igual se encontraba temblorosa, con el corazón aún a mil de caminar por las calles de Montmartre de tal manera, buscando que algún taxi los recoja. No quería que esa emoción se acabara, no quería la noche acabara, no quería despedirse aún de él.

Tal vez era el alcohol el que había tomado cautivo a su razonamiento o a su yo anterior, pero no podía negar que los pensamientos que farfullaba en ella eran sumamente tentadores, era como tener a la misma lujuria susurrar al oído. Le decía: _"Déjate llevar, llévalo contigo, ve hasta dónde pueden ir, ¿Quieres ver hasta dónde __**tú **__lo puedes llevar? Dejémonos llevar._ "

Y como una respuesta de sus pensamientos sus ojos se toparon con un llamativo cartel neón, las luces se filtraban ruidosas en las pupilas de ambos, y una sonrisa traviesa surcó los labios de Marinette al leer lo que anunciaban en rosado sobre ellos. Una _sex-shop_. Montmartre nunca la llegaba a decepcionar.

¿Entramos? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y después de un segundo de mirarse fijamente ambos se sonrieron cómplices al soltar una risa. _Pensaban lo mismo._

— ¿Qué quieres intentar? —preguntó el chico al momento de entrar al lugar, mirando cómo la atención de la chica se iba a los aparadores surtidos con botellas de colores interesantes y llamativos.

— ¿Tienes condones? —cuestionó ella, mirando con curiosidad las variedades de lubricantes que se encontraban a su altura, recordando que efectivamente estaban escasos de ellos.

— ¿Quieres alguno con sabor? —dijo haciendo deliciosos masajes en la espalda de la fémina a propósito para alejar su atención de esos temibles y enormes dildos del aparador pasos frente a ellos.

Conociendo el estado de la chica seguro se le ocurriría sugerir alguna de esas experiencias.

— Mejor por qué no intentamos primero con esto. —le mostró una botella que venía por el nombre de "mai". — Tiene sabores.

Y la chica sonrió al leer lo que la etiqueta frontal decía, mostrándose un tentador sonrojo al entender que el Mai no era _cualquier _lubricante.

Luka aceptó pues igual no estaría mal probar nuevamente con el lubricante, poco sabía que eso era más que lubricante. Ambos acordaron que el sabor ideal sería chocolate pues no se veía tan fuerte a comparación del de cereza o naranja, era un gusto que ambos compartían así que acordaron en comprarlo.

Pero de camino a pagar el objeto fue inevitable que la mirada azulada de la chica se perdiera en la gran variedad de vibradores que se mostraban a su lado.

— Es todo lo que compraremos. —replicó rápidamente él a su mirada, sacando un mohín como respuesta.— Si me embriagaste para eso como la otra vez quedamos en que sólo lo usaríamos en ti.

La chica rió ante su comentario, el alcohol en su sistema empezaba tomar más y más a la Marinette "decente" que todo el mundo creía conocer y con ello se llevó a la Marinette considerada que en algún punto hizo caso a las peticiones del chico.

Ahora había una voz en su mente que le decía _"Entonces intentemos de otra manera, no puede mandarnos siempre, se atrevió a dejarnos aquí sin más, es hora de que juguemos un poco con él" _  
Si su lado bueno de conciencia no estuviera cautivo en los efectos del alcohol le diría que ella insistió en quedarse y que el pobre chico apenas pudo con las sensaciones de la vez pasada.

Los recuerdos salvajes de aquella noche hacían a su cadera encenderse en llamas al rememorar la expresión sensual del chico entrar en un repentino éxtasis al sentir las vibraciones más allá de sus testículos. Sí, definitivamente quería repetirlo nuevamente, quería tenerlo sometido nuevamente ante ella.

Al punto en que Luka estaba en la caja registrador Marinette había perdido completamente la razón en sus pensamientos eróticos sobre su novio y entonces pasó lo que sólo pasaría cuando se perdía en las malas flamas del licor: lo desobedeció.  
Se quedó mirando el estante lleno de juguetes vibradores y su mirada se quedó buscando un objeto que fuera lo suficientemente pequeño para caber en el frente de su blusa vacía pero sólo se encontraba con artefactos que ya poseía, escaneando tan rápido como pudo encontró al fin algo nuevo a su vista, un "compañero vibrador". No era tiempo de pensarlo mucho y sin más que leer dónde se usaba decidió darle la espalda a la caja registradora cuidando que no hubieran cámaras de seguridad y atención sobre ella y se colocó el empaque entre el vientre y sus pechos, suspirando al contacto frío de la caja, cerró la enorme chamarra sobre ella y decidió esconderse de su pareja.

Su corazón latía como un tambor descontrolado y a máxima velocidad pues no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, tanto que quería reír del miedo que se filtraba en cada fibra de su cuerpo al escuchar los pasos del chico deambular por el lugar, se escabulló hasta la chica que atendía y le pidió que en silencio le vendiera ése objeto.

Y así de manera discreta preparó una nueva sorpresa para su amado.

.

.

.

.

. 

Su aliento cálido sobre su piel húmeda por los besos que repartía a lo largo de su cuello hacia que sonoros suspiros salieran de sus labios carnosos y latentes de más atención, la manera en que la respiración fría en su nuca no dejaba de mandar excitantes escalofríos a su espina dorsal, pero las plegarias calladas que soltaba sin nombre se quedaban en el aire, mirando al techo pues las manos de él aparte de pasearse por sus muslos trataban de quitar lo único que sujetaba el peinado de ella, tirando suavemente de su pelo. Quería enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de él, quería que sus partes se encontraran de una vez, ya no podía esperar más. Las caricias se sentían tan bien que podría seguir así hasta que el sol salga pero al mismo tiempo quería buscar más.

Más. —gimió ella.

Los objetos cayeron al suelo, el sonido de las bolsas estamparse al suelo importó poco, lo que importaba era que la pesada y restrictiva chaqueta de mezclilla del chico también cayera al suelo, no, lo que importaba era que todas las prendas que los cubrían cayeran hasta el suelo. Una sonrisa ladina permanecía en el interior de ella al notar que él no se había percatado de lo que había caído también.

No duró mucho tiempo con su orgullo hasta que sintió como la única prensa superior que le quedaba era arrebatada de ella, dándole la bienvenida a las primeras caricias del lugar cuando el aire gélido que rodeaba la habitación golpeo su piel candente de más caricias de él.

La mirada que le daba él lo decía todo, el deseo desbordando de ellos se mezclaba con el que desprendía de los propios de ella, su aliento mezclado con el suyo. Cuanto tiempo habían extrañado esto.

Era una vista increíble para el chico, todo éste tiempo desde que descubrió la travesura de la chica había querido llegar a éste momento. Bajó su lengua por la clavícula de la chica, sin demasiada presión, apenas acariciándola, sabiendo como robar esos preciados gemidos de ella. Pero no paro sus movimientos ahí, con la mirada fija en su inestable respiración, siguió recorriendo esos centímetros de piel hasta llegar a la unión de sus magníficos pechos, con la vista de ella cerrando sus ojos a la leve y sensual caricia de su órgano, con esa expresión ella sabía que pronto llegaría al cielo, como ella había pedido.

Con la yema de sus dedos, rozando a escasos milímetros de su tibia tez, rodeo y paseo sobre la superficie alrededor de su otro pecho mientras que con la escasa caricia de su lengua hacía lo mismo en el otro, suspirando también al probar su exquisita piel que ansiosa lo esperaba igual. Su otra mano se unió a la fiesta acariciando con tortuosa suavidad el contorno de sus pechos, la chica necesitaba una pared o algo para sujetarse porque la excitación en ella no la tendría de pie por mucho tiempo, la tibia lengua del chico tenía inquietas a sus caderas y su interior se encontraba en la entrada del cielo, ya no había lugar para pesados suspiros sólo era para sus enjaulados gemidos que tanto añoraban volver a pronunciarlo. Podía sentir como el casi nulo contacto de él había despertado a todo su ser de las llamas sólo para ahogarlo más en ellas, sus pezones gritaban por su atención también, y él no tardó en dársela, fue suave como venía siendo y les daba masajes que hacían temblar sus piernas mientras buscaban un lugar seguro dónde esperar el cielo mismo, paso su lengua por su aureola mientras que parecía tocar un piano a los costados de ellos, y ella quería saltar ya sobre él y robarse sus labios otra vez. Luka no lo permitió, antes de que una palabra coherente saliera de sus labios tocó con la punta de su lengua la punta del pezón de ella y un gritillo de placer salió de sus ansiosos labios, de círculo en círculo hasta someter de poco a poco a todo su pecho, su respiración sobre su sensible y húmeda zona.

Se retiró él collar que poseía gélidamente sus cuello, una caricia gélida que recorrió en sensación a su tez cálida y húmeda de su clavícula hasta su espina dorsal, hizo que la cadena fina rodeara el cuello níveo de Luka, causando que un suspiro abandonara sus ahora labios rosados, casi como un gruñido. Acostó lentamente de espalda sobre la cama.

Deslizando la fría textura sobre la nuca del joven, paseando sus dedos por su sedoso cabello, los ojos del joven contemplando salvajemente el atrevimiento que irradiaban los azules de ella. Tomó el pequeño dije que colgaba del pecho descubierto del joven y tiró de él, acortando nuevamente la distancia de sus bocas. Su aliento en llamas recorría los escasos milímetros que separaban a las pieles de sus labios que provenían de sus suspiros, como un juego de imanes que se atraían con fuerza ante tal cercanía, la chica se abalanzó sobre los hinchados labios de él, probando más del sabor de su boca.

Marinette sintió que sus caderas y vientre se quemaban en esas bochornosas olas de placer con sólo ése estímulo, extrañaba que el chico supiera exactamente cómo le gustaba empezar las noches de deseo carnal. Perdía la cabeza a cada centímetro que la mano del chico bajaba por su desnudo abdomen hasta llegar al cierre que sujetaba su falda. Estaba a un toque más suyo de venirse ahí mismo. Y así pasó, el chico bajó sus labios al centro de su abdomen y recorrió con un poco más allá de la punta de su lengua hacia arriba hasta el final llegar a la unión de sus pechos, dónde sus manos terminaban de hacer el trabajo en las aureolas rosadas sabiéndose que no necesitaba que sus senos fueran más grandes si podía jugar así con ellos, el toque final, acariciar con su aliento aquella punta tan despierta y con un paseo circular recorrer apenas los pezones de ella.

El fuerte gemido que libero se lo expresó todo.

La vista sobre ella era espectacular, su expresión de excitación al alcanzar su primer pico de placer era lo que había despertado casi por completo a su miembro, quién igual rogaba por la atención de la sexi boca abierta de la chica.

Era una pena despojarla de su ajustada falda negra pero no haría más que estorbar en el camino de sus entrepiernas, y mientras ella cerraba los ojos consumiéndose en el placer que le acaba de brindar le liberó de las dos únicas prendas que envolvían su cuerpo, mirando con satisfacción como sus bragas se encontraban mojadas por el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Adoraba cuando ella tomaba el control de la situación por un momento, sus momentos más eróticos grabados en su piel y en su memoria son de ella montándolo salvajemente o su boca haciendo maravillas sobre su pene, por eso la sangre corría vigorosamente por todo su cuerpo al sentir a la chica despojarlo con fuerza se du camisa y pasar sus manos al igual que él lo hizo con el pecho de ella, con esos ojos sensuales que lo quemaban por dentro.

Creo que alguien está ansioso por su turno. —tocó el comienzo de su erección sobre los pantalones ajustados, con una sonrisa ladina al notar como había aumentado desde que salieron del bar.— Dime qué es lo quieres qué hagamos con esto.— dijo desabotonando seductoramente sus pantalones.

Por algo compramos esto amor. —le mostró la botella marrón que habían comprado, con una sonrisa cómplice a la de ella y se la entregó.

Entonces sólo tienes que pedirlo de la manera correcta. —lo tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta por las sábanas, quedando ella arriba, sabiendo lo ansioso que también él estaba por ello.

Y de un tiro ella se deshizo de su ropa interior y pantalón, se posicionó entre sus piernas y él la siguió con la mirada, su corazón latía tan rápido que ya ni podía escucharlo, no importaba como sonara, los sonidos que provenían de ella eran los que lo hacían.

Observó como ella rociaba un par gotas en su lengua y sentía como una de sus manos paseaba desde la base de su miembro y subía lentamente sin llegar a la punta, tirando hacía ella, sintiendo sus caderas querer entrar ya en acción dentro de ella. Y con ello sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza porque las palabras no saldrían de él. El como la vista de ella inclinándose ante él ya disparaba todas sus ganas de entrar en ella pero la expectativa de cómo su chica quería llevar las cosas igual le excitaba.

Deslizó sus deseos dedos por la línea entre sus testículos pero una idea en el calor del lugar volvió a tomar acción de ella, tomó la playera del chico y se la colocó para vendarlo.

Será una recompensa especial.

Sus suspiros incrementaron al sólo sentir las manos suaves de la chica acariciar todo su miembro, era frustrante no ver sus sensuales labios moverse por su piel pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo sentía más al no conocer dónde sería atacado. Una sensación nueva que sin duda le encantaba, las suaves y tortuosas caricias eran mucho más intensas a medida que sólo podía escuchar pero sobre todo sentir.

Vibración.

Ambos sintieron la bendita vibración, la lengua de la chica se sentía vibrar al momento de saborear el exacto sabor chocolate del producto y él al sentir como era estimulado desde abajo, sometido a todas las sensaciones que la lengua de la chica le proporcionaba por su tronco repetidas veces, desesperado para que llegara a la punta de él, dónde más anhelaba que ella succionara y lamiera.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido Marinette sacó el juguete que compró del lugar, queriendo suspirar igual que él, los gruñidos que soltaba a ella eran sumamente eróticos, tan sensuales que quería abandonar todo y terminar con los deseos de penetrarse con él, pero tenía que ser paciente. Quería verlo gemir contra sus palabras que había dicho, lo llevaría al cielo a su manera.

Al encenderlo comenzó mandar vibraciones a sus labios bajos pero comprendió que por la forma tenía que introducirlo y que estimulara su clítoris, pero le dejaría el trabajo de estimularla ahí más adelante. Ya tenía en mente todo lo que él quería que hiciera y sabía que Luka lo amaría. Pasó su lengua para repartir todas esas sensaciones en su boca por la parte más baja de su sexo, si algo que había aprendido de internet era que un buen oral se hacía dejando las partes más sensibles al final así que repartiría todo su viaje lingual abajo y después cuando estuviera listo para el broche de oro ella atacaría su glande.

El chico temblaba bajo ella, no se movía la venda porque se sentía jodidamente bien, y sintió una oleada extrema abundarlo cuando ella pasó circularmente su húmeda lengua sobre su zona sensible, el como succionaba lentamente y suave ahí, gemidos empezaban a escapar de él. El sonido de ella introducir su erección firme en su boca y la sensación de su lengua dar masajes circulares en su largo junto a sus labios sólo hacía disparar su mente.

¿Te gusta cómo uso mi lengua? — preguntó ella, jugueteando con su glande, sabiendo malditamente bien que sólo lo haría suspirar en alto.

A duras penas pudo contestar entre la ola de sensaciones vibratorias en él, todo era muy delicioso como para pensar en palabras coherentes pero si seguía asintiendo con la cabeza ella pararía así que entre sus gruñidos sonoros logro decir "Sí".

Había llegado el turno de ella y ahora él la giró de lo hombros en la cama, viendo lo desesperada que estaba de sentirlo, sabía que su mirada le comandaba "Hazlo", le encantaba cuando ella se mostraba así con él, tan segura, tan hermosa.

Ahora él tomó el mai y se deleitó de ver como ella se tocaba mientras esperaba la venida de él, pero el juego que ella había empezado era de dos, y apartó sus manos y las llevó arriba, tomó ágilmente la camisa que antes lo había cubierto y ahora la colocó sobre los ojos de ella.

Es un "gracias" por la magia de hace poco, hermosa. — su voz gruesa ya empezaba a hacer efecto en ella, tan roca por la excitación de sus actos que quería escucharla susurrar en sus oídos que no parara.

Al ver que ella aceptó, colocó igualmente poco del lubricante en su lengua y el sabor dulce cálido del chocolate invadió su boca ardiente y sus papilas gustativas se inundaron del agradable sabor, era algo nuevo también junto a las vibraciones en su lengua.

Trazó su viaje desde las rodillas tersas de ella hasta subir con besos y deslices hasta lo más alto de sus muslos, viendo como ella se retorcía del placer que le volvía a brindar, notando cono se encontraba más sensible que antes, el sabor del líquido mezclado con el rocío del cuerpo de ella era un sabor que volvía a despertarlo con ganas. Llegó hasta los anhelados labios y al notar como la sensación vibratoria casi se iba por completo decidió tomar un par de gotas más, paseándose nuevamente por la entre pierna de ella, deslizó su órgano húmedo por su entrada y ella ya estaba gimiendo que la hiciera acabar.

Lo mejor llegó cuando deslizó su lengua por su ansiado clítoris, las pequeñas vibraciones ahí volvían a hacer de la vista de ella hacía él algo espectacular, sus gemidos no cesaban al momento que seguía su masaje sobre su piel y por el movimiento de sus caderas sabía que estaba apunto de venirse nuevamente. Introdujo apenas las yemas de sus dos dedos pero eso suficiente como para que no hubieran más barreras de resistencia de ella para alcanzar su segundo pico de placer.

¿Quieres que lo meta?—recuperó el aliento y con el pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada vio como el chico se terminaba de recostar en la alcoba para mostrarle ansiosamente como su erección seguía elevada, ambos listos para el final de la noche.

La chica no se hizo esperar y se colocó su compañero vibrador, gimiendo al contacto con su sensible área, en esos momentos Luka no podía replicarle nada, ella se veía tan sensual volviendo a jugar con su cuerpo sobre él, si sabía algo de su chica era que con ella la expectativa siempre era maravillosa, y que las cosas que hacía con ella siempre eran placenteras, debía confiar y ceder.

Quería seguir el ritmo de ella y trato de hacer lo mismo al ponerse el condón sobre su miembro, viendo como la lujuria destilaba de sus orbes azules de ella, su boca entreabierta por el momento que ambos estaban compartiendo.

Sus caderas se encontraron y sentirse uno fue lo que tanto esperaban con ansias desde hace días. Marinette introdujo su largo miembro en su vagina y la fricción del vibrador entre su pared y el grueso ser de él arrancó un audible gemido de su garganta, por parte de Luka también, la vibración a lo largo de él mandaba olas de placer a sus caderas y volvía a nublar su mente. A medida que ella se columpiaba en él los vibraciones se sentían más placenteras y más fuertes, tanto que sumadas a las pequeñas succiones que daba ella sobre su erección lo llevarían al orgasmo en cualquier segundo, pero ello no acabaría ahí, esa no era la posición que ella disfrutaba venirse con él.

La puso sobre sus rodillas, en cuatro, y tomó sus manos y las sujetó a sus espaldas, y volvió a arremeterse con ella, con más fuerza a medida que las embestidas se combinaban con el aumento de intensidad del vibrador, ambos sintiendo su cuerpo sucumbirse al placer que sentían, gritando y gimiendo sin parar, tanto que no podían escuchar los latidos acelerados de sus corazones o sus alaridos propios. Y con las fuertes estocadas que golpeaban el punto de placer de ella, en un último gemido ambos terminaron al unísono, arrojándose ellos mismo al final de las llamas que los consumían.


End file.
